Good With Kids
by robochar
Summary: Zel saves a little girls life and gets a little more then he bargined for. I hope you like it. Its one of my 1st fics that has real romance and chapters too. A/Z
1. Ruby's Gift

A.N.: A fic with chapters by me? What next? It having real sap? ACK!!! It's going to have that too!!! Oh well N E ways…  
  
Kellychan- YOU'RE SO COOL!!! If it wasn't for you I couldn't of wrote this!!!  
  
  
  
Good with Kids  
  
Chapter One  
  
Ruby's Gift  
  
By Bethany/Robochar  
  
A mysterious man, whose face and body was covered, walked thru some woods near Sayruun. He seemed to almost be in some weird world of his own until a small little scream was herd. His ears picked up the sound and it made him startle him a little. He decided to check it out, so he ran to the source of the sound, which happened to be a small girl in a tree.  
  
The girl must of slip while climbing this tree. She was screaming and crying for her life. It wasn't that big of a tree, but she couldn't of been more then 5 or 6. In fact it amazed him she had gotten that far.  
  
It hadn't been but a few second since he arrived when branch started to fall. He had been know for being cruel and cold, but he wasn't THAT mean. So he swiped in and grabbed the little girl before she fell to the ground.  
  
"THANK YOU MISTER…um…what's your name…" she said after he put her to the ground.  
  
"Well,…if you must know…its Zelgadiss Greywerds."  
  
"THANKYOU MISTER ZEL…um…Ga…Ga…oh DISS!!!!  
  
"Um…your welcome." He started to walk away when she said,  
  
"WAIT!!! I never told you my name. My name is R-u-e-b-e-e-e Elm. I glad you saved me. I think it was sweeeet. Are you sweeeet parson? My mommy says everyone is sweet even if they don't seem like it…"  
  
Zel sorta blushed at the little girl's comment. There wasn't many people who said that about him all the people that had was…well, he didn't want to think about her like that. He "knew" she didn't really like him that much. How could anyone?  
  
Ruby went on forever, or so it seemed like to Zel. So he just said bye quickly and headed toward the city. He was thinking of walking her home but she talked a lot, and he liked that silence. When he said bye Ruby just kind of pouted for a little. Zel didn't stop. She was not any of his business.  
  
Zel was finally at the entrance of the city when he heard a familiar sound.  
  
"DISS!!!"  
  
Apparently that was the only thing she remembered of his long name. Ok so its not that long but I'm sure your not 6. Zel just rolled his eyes and tried to ignore her.  
  
"Diss you're gonna to the city huh? Cool!!! I live here. I like it we leave more that way."  
  
She just happened to point to the direction he was headed in.  
  
  
  
"BYE DISS." Ruby said as she walked toward home. He didn't pay much atention to her at all. It had been a while and she talked a lot.  
  
"Diss, are you gonna go to the palace?"  
  
"How do you know?" he said  
  
"Cus its right in front of you almost."  
  
Oops. Zel didn't notice really. But apparently it was not to far from the palace gates. Ruby mainly thought this cause she was 6 and liked the fact that a tall, dark hansom man was going there. Maybe he was going to the see the princess. So before her mom caught her and Zel was too far she thought she asked.  
  
"DISS? Are you seeing the princess? Do you love her?  
  
Zel was really blushing but she couldn't see that. He didn't want to tell her how he felt. In fact he wasn't sure how he felt. So he just brushed it off, and walks on a little.  
  
It had been about 2 feet when the little girl ran up to him handing him a small little flower that had almost been crushed in her little hand.  
  
"Mommy says every one likes flowers…and I think she will like um too…I gotta go, bye Mr. Diss."  
  
She has finally gone and he was by himself finally. Though for some odd reason he kept the little flower. He wasn't sure why, it was small, and almost crushed but oh well. He just slipped it into a pocket and went to the palace.  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.: Ok I'll get some more up soon. Thanks for reading it. Please review, because no one reviews my fics that much…  
  
Oh yeah Disclaimer: Slayers is owned by a bunch of Japanese people who's names I wish not to even try to spell. Please don't sue me. I am poor and have no money in witch to do anything with. That is why I'm not going to Anime Central even though I real real real want to… 


	2. Uh Oh, Mr. Diss is in a Sticky situation...

Good with Kids  
  
Chapter 2: Uh Oh, Mr. Diss is in a Sticky situation…  
  
By  
  
Bethany/Robochar  
  
  
  
Amelia was making her way to the front gate of the palace. Word travels very quickly in Sayruun so by about 3 o'clock she heard news that a "mysterious looking man" was heading that way. She was hoping it was a certain mysterious looking man that just happened to be name Zelgadiss. It made sense, though. He had a certain nack for coming off as strange and mysterious, especially when he wore a cover over his face.  
  
She hadn't seen him in a few months and she was hoping that maybe he decided to visit. Even if he came to visit the libraries it would be nice to see him again and maybe…well who knows with Zel.  
  
Right when Amelia walked out she saw Zel. However the weirdest thing was that he was talking to a little girl. Amelia was very curious about who this little girl was. She was hoping it wasn't his adoptive daughter or something. Not only would that be just weird, then that would mean he has found some one else!!! Well she wanted to find out so she went up to Zel and even surprised him a little.  
  
"Mr. Zelgadiss!"  
  
"Amelia you came out of no where."  
  
"So, who was that?"  
  
"Um who was who?" Zel said sorta nervously. He wasn't quite sure what she was talking about.  
  
" That little girl? Is she your Daughter?"  
  
" NO!" he said very startled  
  
"Oh. Is she is she you little sister or maybe a cousin or something? Well who ever she was you seemed to know her very well."  
  
" Well, she is um… um…"  
  
" Can't tell? Oh well. I did think it was nice that you were taking care of her. I always liked a man that was good with kids."  
  
"Well Amelia, she's my um Niece!!"  
  
The comment about "being good with kids" set fireworks off in his head. He had found a way to be closer to Amelia. This was the way. He didn't think his "charming personality and good looks" could attract anyone so maybe just maybe.  
  
"Really? You talked to your family? That's great Zelgadiss!" Amelia was happy for Zel she thought it was nice that he was speaking to his family that he never wanted to see after the chimera stuff.  
  
However as Amelia went on, it seemed as Zel had to dig deeper with lies.  
  
"So what's her name?"  
  
"Um Ruby."  
  
"How pretty!!! Who are her parents?"  
  
"My um…oldest brother and his...wife."  
  
"Hey how about you, Ruby and me can go out tomorrow!!! We can get caught up and I can met her." Said Amelia. she hadn't seen him in about 4 months and she missed him. She thought there was something special between them and maybe now they could find it.  
  
"Well um..I don't want to go out in public longer then I have to. And you would probably make me wear something that wouldn't cover my face and body, and you what happens when people see me. Plus I think…um…Ruby is busy tomorrow."  
  
He really didn't want to go out in public. He HATED it. Everybody would stare at him funny. Just like they always do. It was just annoying even if he was used to it. Also that's not why he came to Sayruun. He just wanted to use their Library's to find his cure. It didn't help that she wanted to bring Ruby along. She was 6 and she would probably would blab and Amelia may get mad at him for lie. Even though he liked Amelia he wasn't sure it wasn't worth it.  
  
"I was looking forward to spending time with you." Amelia said disappointed. Not only did she not care what he looked like or what others thought, she was mad that he always thought about his cure first. Then she got an Idea.  
  
" Ok fine Mr. Zelgadiss. I'll let you find your cure, like I know you want to, after we go out tomorrow. Just ask if you can baby sit Ruby tomorrow. I sure her parents would be fine with it. Also I don't like to use my power to get what I want but, I don't know any other way, and I think it maybe good for you. So from now until we go out, ALL the libraries in Sayruun palace are closed to you."  
  
Zel was kinda mad at this but he really didn't have much of a choice. So he agreed to Amelia's request. Maybe it would be so bad after all. AT least he was with Amelia.  
  
"Fine Amelia. I'll do it," said Zel sort of feeling defeated.  
  
"That's great!!! I can't wait!!!" said a very happy Amelia.  
  
  
  
*Next day*  
  
  
  
Zel spent the whole night trying to figure out how he was going to "barrow" a little girl for a day and keep her from not blabbing anything about her being not being related to him. It was going to be a long day he though to himself.  
  
  
  
AN: YEA!!! Another chapter finished!!! Hoped you like it. Sorry I don't have cool A.N's I'm tired right now… 


	3. Lucky Mr. Diss

AN: Hey ya. I finally got some more done!!! YES!!! Sorry it took so long, but my muse was being dumb and plus finals and everything hasn't helped either so I hope I can get to writing more.  
  
  
  
Good with Kids By Robochar Chapter 3 Lucky Mr.Diss  
  
Zel decided that the first step was to actually go to their door. So there he was early in the day. It wasn't too early but it was early enough.  
  
"Well here it goes." He thought to himself he knocked on the door and then a lady in her late 30's came to the door. At her side was Ruby who seemed kinda sleepy at the moment.  
  
"Um hello Mister? I hate to sound rude but what do you want?" Ms. Elm said to Zel at the door. "Its Zelgadiss Greywerds, and I um.need to." but right before he could say anything else Ruby jumped on his leg, hugging it for her dear life.  
  
"MISSTER DISS!!! OOO mommy mommy mommy!!!! This is the parson that saved me. He's so sweet. Just like you said mommy. And he really nice and .  
  
" Ahh so you're the "Diss" Ruby talks about so much come in."  
  
Zelgadiss was felt weird about going in but at least he had his face covered. So he walked in and sat when Mrs. Elm told him to.  
  
" Mr. Greywerds, what do you need?" She said politely.  
  
"Well.um.I sort of want to barrow.Ruby.for the day for something.BUT NOTHING BAD OR ANYTHING." he blushed  
  
"OOO I WANNA GO MOMMY!!! He knows the princess and from what you said she sounds pretty and neat, and maybe I'll meet her and maybe mister Diss will kiss her like in the books I read it be neat mommy mommy please!!!???"  
  
"Well, well, the princess? Hmmm, you don't seem like the princess type." Ruby's mom said with a little sly voice.  
  
" Well, were just um.really good friends" he said fast, but he was thinking. "Man I hope she'll like me after this".  
  
"Oh," she said a little surprise. Even though Zel seemed to cool, she could tell he was lying. "Well any ways Mr. Greywords, I can tell you're in a hurry, but maybe before I let barrow my daughter, you could take off that mask of yours. Please? No offence but you are taking my daughter with you.maybe."  
  
Uh oh, he was caught between a rock and a hard place. There wasn't much he could do so he decided to try and go for it. This was it. This would decide it all. Even though he hoped for the best, he knew the reaction. Its always happens. First the scream ,then the common insult or the leave my house ECT. So he took it off a prepared for the usual.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH" yelled Ms. Elm. "YOUR SO CUTE!!!" "Mr. DISS IS PRETTY!!!!" Yell Ruby along with her Mother.  
  
" What? Cute? Do I look cute? I'm a freak!!!"  
  
"Nonsense, I've seen worse. Your really cute" she smiled  
  
However what Zel didn't know is that Ms. Elm has a rock fetish. I mean a really big one too. So She was very excited to see one of the biggest, prettiest rock. And very handsome at that.  
  
So why didn't Ruby act weird? She's 6 and blue is her favorite color. She really hasn't been told that people aren't supposed to be blue so she figured he was special. And he looked really pretty.  
  
Zel didn't know why but he wasn't going to complain so he just said thanks and left with Ruby quickly.  
  
"SO Diss are we visiting the Princess? She said not much after they left.  
  
"Actually yes we are, and also if she says anything about you being my niece just play along." Zel hadn't been around many 6 year olds but he knew she would blab unless he asked her.  
  
"Why? Did you lie to her? NAUGHTY DISS!!!! MMMMMM YOUR GONNA BE IN BIG TROUBLE WITH YOUR MOMMY!!!" pointing her fingered and making a serious face. He pulled her aside while yelling.  
  
"SHH!!! Be quite!!! Please!!! Yeah ok, so I did just if I buy you some candy will you shut up about it?"  
  
"Ok!!!" she said with a smile." But remember. It oks. I won't say anything about it cause I like candy!!!"  
  
Well she's easy to please. Well it was good for Zel so she hopefully wouldn't blab. Oh well.  
  
AN: I hope you liked that and more will be on its way. BTW thanks to everyone that's reviewing. (and I'm hoping and trying not to make it like" One Ring to Rhythm them all")  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers. 


End file.
